The present invention relates, in general, to intelligent assets, and more particularly, to maintaining intelligent assets.
Assets are devices that an enterprise uses to perform business operations, e.g., various processing, assembly, transportation and storage devices on various production lines. Intelligent assets are devices having built-in computing and communication capabilities, and they are capable of sending data, such as their own locations, status, performance, etc., to an asset management system.
An asset management system collects and stores data from assets for status checking, maintenance, problem diagnosis and repair of the assets. Asset management systems directly collect the data of the locations, statuses, performances, etc. of the assets, for example, the assets' temperatures, power consumptions and running speeds, etc., from the assets. It can be determined whether the assets are running or malfunctioning, but a degree in the reduction of the work efficiency cannot be determined, and, thus, a more timely and accurate asset maintenance plan cannot be formed.